Vacío existencial
by Gluar
Summary: Una noche, un problema, un bebé. ¿Qué esperar cuando la vida de alguien es considerada un error? Hanji, aprendió a ser fuerte, pero, podrá serlo por siempre?
1. Mala impresión

Hola! Aquí Gluar, es mi primer fanfic hecho con el mero ocio de esta vida :'u

Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Isayama-sensei, la trama es mía, no estoy segura de como fuese a terminar esto, pero es M por lenguaje fuerte y posibles escenas sexuales

Vacío existencial.

Hanji pov's

La mirada de Levi me carcomía, sin expresión alguna, analizando cada movimiento en falso que hacía mi boca, estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo?

-Y-Yo...Levi, sobre lo que ocurrió en la última fiesta...y-yo-

-Ya te dije que olvidaras eso- fui interrumpida antes de poder terminar lo que quería decir-Fue un error que cometí, acostarme contigo fue sólo eso, un error- la oración llegó a lo más profundo de mi ser, clavando como una daga justo donde estaba mi corazón,¿Eso era? ¿Un error?

-P-Pero... tú dijiste que me ama-sentí como sus manos me tomaba del cuello de la blusa sin cuidado alguno, el miedo recorrió mi ser por completo, con temor a ser golpeada llevé una de mis manos a mi vientre instintivamente, tratando de proteger al ser que se albergaba en mi interior, y con la otra sujetando una de sus manos

-Escúchame bien cuatro ojos, olvida lo que pasó esa noche, lo que te dije fue mentira, estaba ebrio -me soltó y dejó caer al suelo bruscamente, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir disparadas de mis ojos, pero si algo se aprende con los años, es que las lágrimas no arreglan nada -Si creíste que te amo, te equivocas- se agachó a mi altura, viendo las lágrimas aún refugiadas en mis ojos-¿Qué? ¿Llorarás?-su mano se levantó, dispuesta a golpearme

-N-No me golpees...- musité en un entrecortado hilo de voz

-Dame un motivo por el cual no debería hacerlo...-

-Estoy...embarazada...-

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?- su mano se estrelló fuertemente contra mi mejilla, haciendo que por fin soltase las lágrimas, mis manos no se apartaron de mi vientre en ningún momento, debía proteger a toda costa a ese pequeño ser que más que nadie, no merecía el odio de quien fuese su propio padre

-L-Levi detente...- los golpes seguían en distintas zonas de mi cuerpo, brazos,torso, mejillas, piernas, y al ver que mis manos no se apartaban de mi vientre, intentó golpearlo, esquivando como pude me eché a un lado, r de pie con algo de dificultad, apoyándome como pude del muro

-No te atrevas a golpear mi vientre-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso temes que golpee al bastardo?-

-**No le digas así**.. aquí tú eres el único bastardo...-lo miré con desprecio, saliendo por la puerta corriendo lo más que mis piernas me permitían, chocando con varías personas en mi camino, hasta que una de ellas me tomó por los hombros, dejando a la vista una cabellera rubia,Erwin...

-¿Qué te pasó,Hanji?-levantó un poco mi rostro para ver el moretón de mi mejilla, más múltiples heridas a lo largo de lo que tenía visible de piel

-Yo...él...no lo quiere...-

-él te hizo esto?-no fui capas de responder con palabras, sólo asentí, él tomó mi mano con un rumbo desconocido, posiblemente a curarme,pero, ambos sabíamos algo

_Mi futuro era incierto y desconocido._

Si leíste hasta aquí,Gracias! Este fic podría considerarse "largo" pero, este es sólo el comienzo

Adiós~


	2. Decisiones y tratos

Hola de nuevo :3 el 2° cap. Ya está aquí (:3JL)  
>Hanji's pov:<p>

Nos dirigimos hacia su oficina, sacó un pequeño maletín con lo suficiente para curarme, me senté en su silla y él se hincó para poder tener facilidad al desplazarse -No te golpeó el vientre, ¿verdad?- con la tristeza a tope negué, mi bebé estaba bien o al menos eso quería creer, ningún golpe había logrado siquiera tocar mi vientre, lo cual me tranquilizó bastante -Por lo menos no fue lo suficientemente idiota como para hacerlo...- terminando de ver la mayoría de las heridas que tenía, desinfectándolas y cubriéndolas me miró preocupado, con un semblante entre enojo y tristeza-Te juro que lo mataré...-

-No... no importa, si él no lo quiere, ya nada puedo hacer... seremos mi pequeño y yo de ahora en adelante-

-¿No hablarás con él?- comenzó a guardar las cosas con cuidado para luego mirarme serio-Es el padre del niño también, independiente si lo quiere o no-  
>-No, Erwin, no lo obligaré a nada... si lo que hicimos ese día fue un error para él... no, sería inútil siquiera intentarlo...-<br>-Pero Hanji, él tiene la obligación de responder-  
>-No la tiene- corrí unos cuantos mechones de pelo que estaban estorbando en mi cara-No me quiere, a mi bebé tampoco, dime, ¿serías capas de obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere?-<br>-Si es necesario, sí- -Bueno, en este caso no lo es, soy una chica fuerte, ¡Podré con esto!- levanté mi puño sonriendo con el ánimo más elevado, si no podía tener un final feliz tradicional, ¿Por qué no tener uno a mi manera?  
>-Sé que eres fuerte... pero un hijo es incluso más complicado que un titán- Erwin también me sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciándola un poco-Estaré para ti cuando lo necesites,¿Sí?-<br>-Claro...-me dejé acariciar hasta que el sueño comenzó a ganarme, me levanté en silencio, haciendo el saludo militar y llendome devuelta a mi habitación, claro, acompañada por Erwin por cualquier cosa; no quise tener la molestia de desvestirme, me despedí de él y me quité las correas del equipo y las botas, cerrando la puerta con llave y recostándome, mi cuerpo dolía y mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos tanto buenos como malos,¿qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Eso y más pasaba por mi mente al quedarme dormida.

_Podía ver su cuerpo exhausto sobre el mío, respirando entrecortado y completamente sudado, ambos en las mismas condiciones y a punto de caer dormidos pude escuchar como me decía -Hanji...te amo- con una sonrisa acaricie suavemente su cabeza, cayendo rendida ante el sueño. _

Desperté sintiendo las náuseas que desde hace semanas me molestaban, y con un semblante triste tuve que aguantarlas e irme a la oficina de Erwin, no podía ir al salón comedor, sabiendo que Levi estaría ahí, al parecer Erwin esperaba mi llegada, pues al entrar me recibió con un vaso de leche fría y una hogaza de pan entera, lo cual no demoré en comer

-Los papeles para darte de baja ya están listos- me dijo mientras sonreía levemente-Te iré a ver en cuanto pueda, lo sabes-  
>-Lo sé...-<br>-Sabes que es lo mejor para ti y para tu hijo- Aunque Erwin me hablase de lo que era mejor para él, no podía evitar pensar en que un error estaba cometiendo, me sentía cobarde al huir de un problema, pero hacerlo por mi pequeño estaba bien-Tu madre ya debe estar esperando afuera, ¿no?-  
>-No, cuando le dije que volvería a casa estaba apunto de salir de viaje, volverá en unos días así que tendré que ir sola...-<br>-¿Quieres que te lleve?- negué con la cabeza poniéndome de pie y haciendo el saludo militar, era posiblemente la última vez que lo hacía...  
>-Nos vemos pronto, Erwin...- di la media vuela disponiéndome a salir, realmente sería difícil dejar toda una vida atrás, pero era necesario.<p>

Levi's pov:

Me arrepentía fuertemente de lo que hice ayer, ¿Hubiese sido capas de golpear lo que mantenía a salvo a una persona? Llamé bastardo a mi propio hijo, golpeé a Hanji, arriesgando ambas vidas, de las pocas veces que me arrepentía de algo, esta vez era necesario pedir perdón. me dirigí a buscar a Hanji, buscándola por todos lados pero no aparecía-quizás Erwin sepa donda está- me fui corriendo hasta su oficina, encontrándolo sentado y revisando algunos papeles.

-Oi, ¿Dónde está la cuatro ojos?-  
>-Realmente te importa? Luego de lo que hiciste ayer? No deberías atreverte siquiera a dar la cara-<br>-No empieces con tus sermones- lo miré enrabiado, sólo quería disculparme con ella y decirle que lo dije ayer fue mentira-**¿Dónde está?**-  
>-Se fue- dejó de lado los documentos para mirarme serio-Se le dio la baja debido a su estado-<br>-¿Dónde se fue?- Hanji se había ido? La mujer que ponía su trabajo frente su vida, ¿Lo había dejado?  
>-Eso no te importa Levi-<br>-Cómo que no me importa? La cuatro ojos se llevó a mi hijo con ella- y eso no era lo único, se fue, la persona que quiero se aleja de mí... otra vez...  
>-Ayer llamaste a su hijo bastardo, la golpeaste, sabiendo que perfectamente pudiste haber matado a los dos...-<br>-Fue un arrebato, no quería golpearla pero... en realidad no tengo excusa para lo que hice, quiero disculparme, decirle lo mucho que en realidad la amo, a ella y a mi hijo, poder tener una nueva oportunidad para enmendar mis errores-  
>-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste- se paró y se acercó a mí -Hanji volvió a su hogar en Rose, si quieres verla, tendrás que esperar a que esté lista para verte-<br>-Quiero hacerlo ahora- me apoyé en su escritorio con ambas manos y con una expresión furiosa-Iré a buscar a MI mujer y a MI hijo-  
>-¿Tienes el descaro de decir que es tu hijo?- las cejas de Erwin se arrugaron al igual que todo su rostro en general -Y peor aún, ¿Proclamar a Hanji como tuya?-<br>-No sé que mierda estés pensando pero te dejaré las cosas claras- me puse de pie también, acercándome con la intención de golpearlo -**Yo embaracé a esa cuatro ojos, ese hijo es mío, fui yo el que la hizo suya primero, es mía también- **él me miró aún más enojado de lo que ya estaba, lo cual era ya el colmo de paciencia para él, Erwin no era de los que dejaban que la situación los controlase, era él quien controlaba la situación, pero ahora, era todo lo contrario **-Cualquiera que se atreva a interponerse entre ellos y yo sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿Me entiendes?-  
><strong>-¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos! Hanji estaría mejor con cualquier persona que no seas tú y lo sabes, Levi- Esa simple frase me llegó al corazón, causando un gran remordimiento en mi pero, él tenía razón, _**estaría mejor con cualquiera menos** yo..._-Mira, te ayudaré en esto, en contra de mi voluntad, pero digamos que te estoy pagando varios favores de una sola vez...-  
>-¿Qué es? habla-<br>-Como quizá supongas, iré a verla a su casa-  
>-¿Y? ¿Me dejarás ir acaso?-<br>-No...-  
>-Entonces no me interesa, vete a la mierda-<br>-Deja que termine de hablar- empezó a sobar su sien en forma de resignación a lo que yo suspiré pesadamente haciendo un ademán con la mano para que siguiese hablando-Si ella sigue hablando de ti, pidiendo noticias, o por lo menos que yo note que te extraña, te dejaré a que vengas a buscarla y pedirle todo el perdón que desees-  
>-¿Y si no lo hace?-<br>**_-Afrontarás las consecuencias de tus_ actos-**estiró su mano para poder estrecharla con la mía, ¿Aceptar o no? Era la oportunidad que necesitaba, no la dejaría ir así como así  
>-Trato hecho...-acepté su mano con una semi-sonrisa triunfal y me dispuse a salir<br>-Ah cierto, olvidé decirte que fueses a ver a los nuevos reclutas, necesitan alguien que los cuide-  
>-¿Quieres que sea niñero de esos mocosos?-<br>-_Tómalo como una clase de paternidad gratis-_ **Grandísimo hijo de puta.**

Etto... Hola! Otra vez uwu gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Adiós ~


	3. Cambios

Hanji's Pov

Prácticamente al llegar a mi casa me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, la cual se mantenía tal cual la dejé la última vez, varios estantes de libros y una cama algo grande para una sola persona, bueno,**_ "pronto seremos dos..." _**pensé sin ánimo, no podía pensar en cosas felices en este momento,mi bebé no tiene un padre, o al menos uno que lo quiera, para mi mala fortuna las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, comencé a buscar algún libro que leer, encontré un viejo diario, bueno, no tan viejo, era de hace algunos años, abrí una página cualquiera y comencé a leer

_"5 de septiembre. Levi recordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños, me dio un libro de botánica, lo abracé y casi me mata, Hijo de puta"_

_-Levi...- _ sin saber por qué mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente quería verlo, pero él no quería verme y yo debía respetar esa decisión -bebé, sabes? No sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y te espero ansiosa...-

-¿Hanji?-sentí una voz que me hablaba desde la puerta de mi habitación, cierto rubio que me miraba sonriendo había estado ahí todo el tiempo, genial.

-Erwin Smith...-me acerqué y me abracé a su cuello, sonreí torpemente y luego le tiré un mechón de pelo, algo enojada -¿¡ Nunca te dijeron que está mal espiar a la gente?!-

-oye! La puerta estaba abierta, no fue intencional! -

-Ah...-mi rostro volvió a ser el mismo de antes, mi ánimo volvió a caer

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No...nada importante-

-Hanji...-

-E-Extraño a Levi, eso me pasa- Erwin suspiró pesadamente, las lágrimas volvían a llenar mis ojos, no podía evitar sentirme mal...

-No llores, le hará mal a tu hijo...-mi rostro fue suavemente acariciado por las cálidas manos de Erwin -¿De verdad lo extrañas mucho?- asentí levemente y no aguanté más, me lancé a llorar a su pecho y él me abrazó, me sentí protegida, y no sé porque...

-p-pero ya no puedo hacer nada...- vi a Erwin abrir la boca, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, me fui a encerrar al baño, me senté en un rincón y esperé al menos a dejar de llorar

-Hanji...deja de ser infantil una vez en tu vida, sal de ahí...-

-¡No quiero!- lo escuché suspirar y comenzó a golpear la puerta, mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo y ese estúpido sonido no ayudaba mucho -Ya...si paras de golpear saldré- dije y al instante se detuvo.

-Gracias, señorita- salí y al instante y me miró con una expresión sarcástica -Si tanto quieres a Levi, deja de hacer berrinche como si fueses una niña pequeña- el enojo se podía notar en los azules ojos de Erwin, me tomó suavemente del brazo y me dejó nuevamente en mi cama -No hagas nada estúpido, yo voy y vuelvo...-

-Per- no pude seguir hablando porque llegó y salió por la puerta, dejándome nuevamente sola.

Levi's pov

Me fui a limpiar la habitación que antes le pertenecía a la cuatro ojos, se había llevado todo, pero para mi mala fortuna su olor aún seguía ahí, ¿Me molestaba? No, adoro su aroma a lilas, ¿La extrañaba?, Sí.  
>No estuve mucho tiempo ahí hasta que apareció Erwin por la puerta, sin previo aviso me tomó del cuello de mi camisa y me sacó de allí<p>

-¿Qué mierda haces?-

-Hanji quiere verte- me quedé callado y le seguí en silencio.

_**Mierda.**_


	4. Remordimiento

Eh…huola :3 primero que nada, un minuto de silencio por Eren(?) Okno xD

Bueno, Capítulo dedicado a Ingrid Sinai Castillo Fernández, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que así siga3

Levi's pov

El trayecto hacia el lugar en donde estaba Hanji fue silencioso, por mi parte preferí no abrir la boca y dejarme llevar por el apresurado paso de Erwin, caminamos más de una hora(o al menos eso pareció) hasta llegar a una casa en Rose, la casa de dos pisos era de la madre de Hanji, varias veces en sus días libres la acompañé y me quedé ahí mismo, Erwin que aún me tenía sujeto me llevó hasta el segundo piso, la habitación de cuatro ojos tenía la puerta abierta, se podía verla hecha ovillo en el suelo, fue en ese momento en el que decidí parar.

-Levi, camina- Oí a Erwin hablarme arrastrando las sílabas

-No puedo- susurré e intenté volver, pero al escuchar un sollozo de Hanji mandé a la mierda todo, me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella y bajé la mirada –oi…cuatro ojos-

-¿m-mmm?- levantó su mirada y me miró a los ojos temblando asustada, tratando de cubrir su vientre con sus brazos

-Hanji…- me senté a su lado y suspiré, no soy muy bueno en estas situaciones…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- secó sus lágrimas y me miró completamente roja, quizás cuanto tiempo lloró.

-Te vine a ver…mira, sé que te dije cosas muy feas, y quiero que sepas que fueron solamente mentiras, me desquité contigo y sé que eso estuvo mal-

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?- a estas alturas ya no había rastros de su llanto, su rostro volvía a tener esa curiosidad distintiva, _**esa era mi Hanji**_

-Mira…te diré esto una sola vez así que escúchame bien, luego me dices si me crees o no, lentes de mierda…-le di un beso en la frente y le miré a los ojos –Te amo, y a lo que tengas en el vientre, que sinceramente no me interesa si es un mocoso o algún tipo de titán con el que hayas experimentado, también lo amo-

-L-Levi…-sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y me abrazó prácticamente tirándose encima de mí

-Ya…-suspiré y acaricié su espalda, pero luego correspondí al abrazo, atrayéndola aún más a mi pecho a lo cual recibí una mirada satisfactoria de Erwin, ah…Erwin,lo mataría, luego, pero lo mataría.

Hanji's pov

No supe que sentí en el momento en el que Levi me abrazó con fuerza, fue una mezcla de cinismo por parte de Levi, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí segura, con Levi me pasaba eso, que por mucho que él me viese como una loca descuidada y obstinada, si necesitaba ayuda él siempre estaba conmigo, protegiéndome…

-Ya…cuatro ojos…¿me perdonas?- arrastró las sílabas puesto que para él era difícil arrepentirse de algo, me enderecé nuevamente y le di una bofetada, que me estaba guardando desde que llegó.

-Cínico!, enano idiota!, Hijo de la gran puta! Ojalá y te la corten con un serrucho! - con cada insulto le daba una bofetada pero él no hacía nada para defenderse o al menos cambiar la situación –Te perdono…sólo porque aún en el fondo te amo…un poco, no tanto como a mis titanes-me sonrojé un poco y él hizo una sonrisa algo torcida, pero que al cabo era la única forma en la que él sonreía

-Con eso me basta…- él se movió un poco y yo volví a acomodarme encima de él, a lo que recibí una tos fingida de Erwin, y su lado, ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué acaso en esta jodida casa nadie sabe que espiar está mal?


End file.
